They Saved Me
by Kumaproogey
Summary: Following Jus In Bello. An explosion at a Sheriff's department would be big news and would be reporting the deaths of Dean and Sam. This is the reaction of the series characters who they met along the way in their desire to hunt evil and save people.
1. Part 1 Season 1

I want to thank my wonderful beta Jude (& thanks for the incredible summary as well)! She is an amazing person & is the reason I have the courage to post this (my first story).

All feedback and reviews (comments, criticism, anything) are welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this story that appeared in an episode of Supernatural.

This story takes places after the events in Jus In Bello. My thoughts were that an explosion at a Sheriff's department would be big news and so the media would mention it and therefore would be reporting the deaths of Dean and Sam all over, all the time. So this story is the reaction of the series characters who they met along the way.

**They Saved Me**

The only things the media "loves"/thrives on more than celebrities, death of innocents, and ruined politicians are brutal murders and crimes.

__

"Along with Nancy Fitzgerald, Special Agent Victor Henrickson, Special Agent Carl Reidy, Deputy Director Steven Groves, Deputy Phil Amici, and Sheriff Melvin Dodd, it's been confirmed that the two suspects who died in the explosion at Monument, Colorado Sheriff Department were Dean and Sam Winchester," the petite blonde newswoman reported. Seated behind a large wooden desk, dressed in a slimming dark blue suit she continued...

"Ben, turn the TV off, it's time for dinner," Haley called to her younger brother as she rests a bowl of garlic rolls on the dinner table. Tommy, the third member of the Collins family limped into the kitchen and slipped behind his sister to grab a carrot and dunk it into the ranch dip before Haley could slap his hand. "Tommy..." she mock-scolded him as she caught him sneaking food.

"Haley! Tommy! Come and see this!" shouted Ben from the adjacent living room. Sensing the urgency in his voice Haley and Tommy raced to the living room finding Ben staring at the TV."

"What's going on? Why'd you call -" Haley's words dropped off as she spied Dean and Sam Winchester's pictures onscreen in the national newscast. She seized the remote off the arm of the couch and firmly pressed down on the volume button. As the report continued, Haley lowered herself to the couch finding her knees too weak to support herself.

"No," she whispered, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. There was no mistaking the cocky smirk and mischievous eyes of the older brother and the haunted face of the younger. Her gaze raced to her older brother, knowing that every moment she's spent with him in the last two years is courtesy of the two brave brothers. He was healthy and alive and she knew she had only those two to thank for that.

She remembered how terrified she and Ben were while searching for their brother and how gentle the brothers had responded. They kept everyone calm in the face of danger and were diligent about helping them rescue Tommy. When she and Dean were caught by the Wendigo, he had reassured her everything would be okay and that Sam would find them. His absolute confidence in his brother never wavered, giving her some peace. He'd distracted her from their peril with stories about things the brothers had previously hunted, but all the while the wheels were turning in his hunter's mind as he observed and analyzed the area they were trapped in.

Vividly she remembered Sam's courage as he stood in front of them without regard for his own safety, facing off with the Wendigo. The Winchesters put their own lives in jeopardy to help innocents, some of whom will, unfortunately, never know that it was the brothers' heroism that kept them safe. Silently tears streaked down her cheeks as her own brothers' arms wrapped around her shoulders and together the Collins mourned the men who had saved their family.

...

Andrea Barr pressed stop on the DVD player, not needing to watch the credits scroll. As Scott, her boyfriend of one year, walked into the room she switched the TV from video to regular TV.

"Here, I don't care what we watch, you can find something," she declared, handing the remote to Scott, leaning in for a small kiss. He proceeded to flip through stations, not finding much worth watching at this late hour.

_"They were wanted by the FBI related to several charges, including murder across several states. " Replacing the screen with the newswoman's face are the faces of Dean and Sam Winchester from their mug shots from the bank robbery in Milwaukee, Wisconsin._

"Wait, go back," Andrea exclaimed, instructing Scott to go back three stations, landing on the national news.

"What is it?" Scott patiently queried, not understanding the fascination of the story on the screen. Too shocked by the horrible things being credited to the two men who saved her life and the life of her only child, Lucas, she was unable to respond. Sensing Scott studying her from the side, she shook her head and squeaked out beyond the lump formed in her throat,

"Nothing, thought it was something else, my mistake." Standing up she looked at the man she'd come to adore and who loved her and her son. She slipped him a small smile and felt her heart swell as he picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss upon it and looked up at her and with sincerity in his voice and eyes said "Love you."

Taking her hand and lightly cupping his cheek, she murmured, "I know, I love you too. I'm going to make sure Lucas is tucked in." With that she treaded softly up the stairs and crept into her son's room, now plastered with Led Zeppelin wall posters. She stood in the doorway and stared at her sleeping son. He was now such a boisterous child, so full of life. She choked on tears as she realized that the men responsible for the positive changes in her son were dead. They didn't deserve the ending they received. They were heroes who deserved a heroes' mourning. No one would ever know all the wonderful deeds they had done or all the lives they had saved. It was unfair the things the news said they were responsible for when it couldn't be further from the truth, and she would be eternally grateful to them.

Andrea walked up to her son's bed and laid a kiss on his forehead, tucking the blanket around his shoulders. Andrea knew the world would have a skewed view of the brothers and would soon forget them when a bigger story overshadowed their "crimes" and death. Her heart swelled a little, making room for her feelings and memories of the two men who mended and saved her family.

...

_"Other charges include theft, ID theft, impersonating law enforcement, and grave desecration."_

"They were cute, too bad they were psychos and are now dead" said Ginger, watching the TV as she packed her suitcase.

"What are you blabbering about in there?" called out Amanda from the bathroom as she packed her toiletries. Her roommate, a fellow stewardess, and she were going on a much needed weeklong trip, using free flier miles they'd earned from their airline.

"Just some news report about two luscious looking men who died in an explosion. It's really too bad...they were fine specimens" purred Ginger.

Amanda recalled two luscious men she came across once and found herself reminiscing about their gorgeous features and gentle natures. To this day, she thought of them every time she stepped on a plane and said a prayer of thanks they had touched her life.

"Turn that off, we need to get going" Amanda stated throwing her toiletry bag on top of her clothes and zipping up her suitcase. As she turned off the lights of her apartment and locked the door she caught herself thinking of the two men again, wondering what they were up to. She knew this trip, her whole life, could be attributed to the courage of the two men who'd saved her and the lives of all the other passengers that night.

...

_"Dean was wanted for torturing and murdering several women in St. Louis with his brother, Sam, as an accomplice, though it is not known to what extent. They then faked Dean's death to evade law enforcement."_

Charlie was seated in a computer cubicle at the library during her study hall period. She was looking for three interesting current event stories that she could write a one page summary on. She considered this weekly exercise to be boring and trivial but went to the national news website to find any story that she could write on. The lead story involved an explosion at a Sheriff's station in Colorado. She clicked on it and skimmed the page deciding it was long enough to write a summary for. First she got the details for the works cited page then sat back in the chair to read the whole story. Her world came to a crashing halt as she quit breathing for a few seconds when she came face to face with the images of the two men who changed her life.

Since their encounter, she had lost her best friend, Donna. They were unable to mend their friendship after the events involving Bloody Mary. It became too strained between them and they could never get past it and get a fresh start. Due to the boys putting their mark on her life however, Charlie had still found peace. For the first time since her ex-boyfriend had killed himself she had been able to sleep and release the guilt that had consumed her. She took to heart the words Sam had left her with. It had taken work, but she had started to visit with the school counselor and it was helping her come to terms with the deaths of her ex-boyfriend and her friend Jill.

On occasion she still had trouble looking in the mirror, afraid to spot Bloody Mary lurking in the background. She clearly remembered the patience and compassion the boys had displayed as they listened to her and if she tried really hard, she could feel Dean's firm grasp on her hand as he reassured her the nightmare was over.

Charlie excused herself from classes for the rest of the day, claiming 'female related illness' finding it too hard to focus. As she climbed into her car she closed her eyes, silently grieving for the two brothers, hoping that in death, they would find a much-deserved peace such as the peace their encounter had given her. Turning on the car, the radio was blaring Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young." She let loose a laugh that swiftly turned into a sob. Never had a song been meant for someone as much as this one for the two boys who had saved her life.

...

_"The St. Louis murders are still an ongoing investigation even though Dean was captured in Baltimore."_

"Becky, are you by a TV?" Zach voiced to his sister over his cell phone.

"Yeah, why?" she questioned, strolling to the TV in her apartment.

"Turn it to channel 27."

"No, no, no, no..." Rebecca uttered, "No...it...no" Becky paused her TiVo and stared at the face of her friend from Stanford. She hadn't seen or heard from Sam since St. Louis but she thought of him often. She emailed him a couple times after the incident with the Shapeshifter but he never replied. She knew it was too difficult for him to keep in contact with his old friends when he couldn't be a part of that life anymore. She couldn't remove her gaze from the screen and couldn't stop the tears streaming down her cheeks, dripping onto her hand, still gripping the remote. That's exactly how Zach found her when he rushed into her apartment a half hour later.

"...Becky...hey, sis..."

"Sam..." she croaked out, still zoning out and unaware of her brother's presence.

"It's not fair...why Sam?"

Zach, not usually prone to tears, couldn't help himself as his sister's debilitating grief broke the damn holding back his own tears. He walked around the couch and dropped down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve this...he...he..." she broke into sobs at the thought of her friend's warm eyes and infectious smile. He and his brother fought evil that no one knew existed, they were unrecognized heroes.

"I know...I know" Zach whispered to his sister, knowing his words weren't penetrating her fog-riddled mind, but needing something to do. He was aware that his freedom was solely due to Sam and his brother. Becky still hadn't told him all the details but she did tell him Sam and his brother, Dean, were the reason that he was cleared of murder.

"Why?" Becky struggled to find understanding in the situation, knowing she would never get the answers she needed. Before Zach could attempt to respond, his sister's sobs escalated and he squeezed her to his side and held her tightly as she turned her face against his chest and soaked his shirt with her tears. They stayed that way until Becky's grief wore her out and she collapsed into him, mumbling softly "They should have been saved...after all, they saved me...they saved us..."

...

_"He was arrested for the murder of two locals but he and his brother again escaped capture during transfer to St. Louis to be formally charged for the crimes he committed there." _

Lori Sorenson got online and logged into her email to send her father a message. She promised to send him an email at least every three days to keep him updated on her life in the Peace Corps. As soon as she got onto her email, she noticed she had a message from her father waiting for her. She opened it up, eager to see what he had to say, what she got made her wish she had never opened the email. Itl contained a link to a website with the words 'Thought you would want to know about this. I had the congregation say a prayer for all the people who don't have anyone to pray for them. Always thinking about you. Love, Dad.'

Lori was curious what the sentiment was about and clicked on the link. It took her to a two-day old newspaper article. Immediately the gentle eyes and kind face of Sam Winchester leaped from the page. She clearly remembered his soft voice and even softer hands as he held her face and he kissed her. She felt honored that such an incredible man felt he could have feelings for her when he was still getting over the loss of someone he had loved deeply. She never got the details, but his haunted, pain-filled eyes reflected the recent loss. She had wanted him to stay but understood why he couldn't. He needed to be in the world destroying monsters like the one that nearly had destroyed her and her father.

Since the Hookman, she had patched things up with her father. They had had some nice long talks and gotten everything out in the open. They even went to counseling to work things out because she knew it was unhealthy to keep things bottled up and he only wanted the best for her. He was the only parent she had left and she wasn't going to lose him.

She had joined the Peace Corps and believed she was doing her part to bring peace, hope and understanding to individuals in need. She felt like she was contributing to society. She just wished society could have been better to the two brothers who saved her life.

...

_"They were later spotted in Milwaukee where in a bizarre twist they were victims turned perpetrators in a hostage situation."_

"Dad, remember those two guys who saved us at the house in Oasis Plaines?"

"Of course, Matt, what about them?"

"They died in an explosion at a police station. They were suspects in multiple murders; it's all over the news."

"That's ridiculous, those boys weren't criminals, the opposite in fact. Are you sure it's them?"

"Yeah dad, they showed their photographs, there's no doubt."

"That's awful" Larry stated.

"Yeah, they were pretty cool, it's a shame."

"It really is. Well, we need to get ready. Do you have everything for your science fair project ready?"

"Yeah, Dad, we can leave in a few minutes" Matt climbed the stairs to his bedroom to retrieve his project.

As Larry Pike watched his son he thought back on the painful distance that had once invaded his and his son's relationship. Since their first acquaintance with Dean and Sam, Larry and his son, Matt, had gotten much closer and built a deeper kinship. He'd even taken an active role with his son and his interests. He helps and supports him and made a real effort to fix the relationship they previously had. He'd reached out and worked things out with his son. He owed his relationship with his son and his family's lives to those two brave boys who had saved them.

...

_"They managed to foil the law again after they knocked out and tied up two swat team members and stole their uniforms, slipping out in between the hectic actions of members of law enforcement."  
_

"Mommy...mommy, I'm thirsty."

Jenny lumbered off the couch and grabbed a cup from the kitchen cabinet, filling it with water from the kitchen sink faucet. She carefully handed it to her daughter, Sairie, and stood over her until the water was finished.

Sarah smacked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her pajama sleeve. She gave her mother the cup and Jenny reached down and kissed her daughter as her daughter hugged her tight.

"Now go to bed sweetheart."

"Good night mommy," Sairie yelled as she clomped up the stairs.

Jenny lightly smiled as she was struck by the innocence of her child. She draped herself onto the couch, exhausted. This was her first opportunity of the day to catch up on the events taking place in the world outside. She sighed, and leaned back, letting the couch cushions envelope her. She clutched the remote and pressed the power button. She switched to her favorite news channel, hoping to not have to be subjected to any nonsense story about another trashy celebrity. The thought of it made her seriously fret about her daughter's approaching teenage years.

The lead story was much harsher than she imagined. The television flashed the pictures of the two boys who gave her back her home, her family, and her life. It dared to accuse them of horrible deeds that they could in no way be responsible for.

She stared at the television in shock, her whole body suddenly gone numb, not feeling the tears gliding down her cheeks. Those boys were heroes, not degenerates, she became angry that the media would plaster their faces on the TV and credit them for several inhuman acts, when they were just trying to survive and save people.

When they first appeared on her doorstep she could sense the barely contained pain and sorrow emanating off them in waves. The mother in her wanted to hold them and comfort them and wash it away, but she knew it wasn't her place. Since she had met them she'd gone back to teaching and had grown as an individual, becoming stronger. Her children were sleeping through the night and they remained a tight-knit family and she felt truly blessed. Those two boys stepped into her life and left a huge impression.

Every night as she tucks her daughter into her bed, she is plunged back to that terrifying night. She is aware the consequences would have been extremely severe had those boys not been there. She nearly collapsed at the mere thought of the gravity of the house haunting and their courageous presence that night.

After turning off the TV, she slowly dragged herself up the stairs and slipped into her pajamas. She went to bed with a heavy heart and was haunted with the thoughts of the two boys who changed the outcome of her life and saved her and her family.

...

_"They managed another daring and bold escape after they were caught robbing an anthropology department, stealing Indian artifacts in Little Rock, Arkansas"  
_

"Kat! Wait up!" Kat slowed her steps allowing her friend, Rose, to catch up. "Hey girlie? What's the rush?"

"Ugh, I just have a load of homework to do. Mr. Brylington gave us a ton of homework because Steven and his friends didn't have last week's assignments and refused to listen during class so he punished us all. It's not fair! I want to get it all done before I go hunting with my dad this weekend."

"Ewww, how can you stand hunting, it's so barbaric."

"Its fun, plus you never know when those skills will come handy," she answered with a small smile.

"Whatever, you are one weird chick, but that's why I love ya! Well, I'll see you Monday - have fun hunting and stay safe!" Rose cried as they parted company and went to their respective vehicles.

Kat clambered into her car and turned on the radio. She flipped through the stations to find something that would get her mind off the load of homework she needed to start when she got home. The name 'Winchester' caught her attention so she went back to that station and listened to the rest of the report, gathering as many details as she could get.

She reached for her purse lying on the passenger seat and removed her cell phone. She scrolled to her contacts until she got to the one she was looking for. "Gavin, hey, quick question."

"Yeah..." Gavin replied cautiously.

"Those guys at the Asylum, what were their names?"

"Woah, where is this coming from?" Gavin questioned the reason this question was being thrown at him from left field. They hadn't discussed the events of that night for a long time. They stopped dating after their visit to the Asylum but had remained close friends. With the experience they shared, they knew they were bonded for life.

"Just answer the question," Kat sternly said, hoping she was wrong and wanting the knot in her stomach to untie itself.

"Uh...um...Sam and Dean, I can't remember the last name, you know I'm no good with names."

"Winchester" Kat stated not obtaining the relief she so badly had craved.

"Yeah, Winchester, that was it. Why?"

"I just heard on the radio they died."

"Wh-what? How? When?" Gavin shot out.

"I didn't get the whole story" and she filled him in on the information she was able to acquire from the report. "Isn't that awful?! There's no way they did any of those things! They helped people, didn't hurt them."

"I know that and you know that, but to the outside world, that wasn't the case. It's horrible their reputation is being ruined though."

"I know, I just wish there was something we could do" she softly declared to her friend.

"Me too."

They both exchanged goodbyes and hung up, each lost in their own thoughts. They both reflected on the events at the Asylum and shivered at the thought of how different things could have been. They owed their sanity and their lives to the Winchester brothers who saved them that night.

...

_"They were sent to Green River County Detention Center before being extradited to St. Louis. They were held there for a week until they assaulted a guard and broke out."_

Emily walked into the break room at the office where she worked as an administrative assistant. It was a long way from her old life in Burkitsville, Indiana and she enjoyed it. She was her own person and only responsible for herself. She had struggled at first, but eventually flourished in the environment and was currently being recruited by a few executives to move to oversee their activities.

She grabbed her lunch bag from the middle shelf of the fridge and took a seat at the table occupied by some of her co-workers.

"Hey, Emily, did you hear about the explosion at the police department in Colorado?" Neva shared, always eager to discuss gossip.

"No, what about it?" Emily asked removing her ham and cheese sandwich from the plastic baggie and taking a deliberate bite.

"Well, I heard a gang of criminals were behind the whole thing and that they plotted a mass murder and did kill a bunch of people and the president was their next target but they didn't get to finish the plan. It could have been so much worse."

"Neva, that's not what happened. Tell the story right or don't tell it at all," Stephanie crisply said, irritated by Neva's constant tendency to exaggerate.

Emily giggled, used to the bickering between the two due to their conflicting personalities.

"Two men, who had been arrested and were already at the station, were also killed in the blast, there is no proof either were involved, just speculation."

"Mmm" Neva moaned, "they were so, so, so cute too. I wouldn't have minded being in the middle of that Winchester sandwich."

"What did you say their name was?"

"Winchester, here, it's in the paper," Stephanie reached behind her, balancing on two chair legs and stole the paper from the counter. She rifled through the sections until she found the article. She plopped it in front of Emily who tentatively picked it up, fearing it would confirm the dread settling into her gut.

"See, this one," Neva said, pointing her manicured nails to Sam's picture, "has adorable dimples that make you melt. I could just swim in his eyes too. And the other one looks dangerous and cocky, definitely not the kind you take home to meet mom, but would probably rock your world," she finished by wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Seriously, Neva, get some class and how desperate are you?"

As those two continued to quarrel, Emily zoned them out, getting lost in the faces slaring at her from the paper, for different reasons than Neva.

She had always hoped to see them again; she just never thought it would be like this. She remembers them so clearly. They were so gentle hearted.

They left such as impact because they were there when her life fell apart. She remembered Dean as he tried to keep her and himself calm pending their "sacrifice." He was brave and his lack of showing fear or frustration helped subdue her frazzled nerves and terror. The relief when he'd spotted Sam radiated from his face and body language and she knew instantly this newest addition was a person she could whole-heartedly trust.

The hunters had cashed out two credit cards under the names 'Angus and Malcolm Young' and gave her the cash so she could start a new life away from that atrocious town. They took it upon themselves to help her not only in the orchard but also to have a future. They really went above and beyond to guarantee she would survive once she left.

Emily rose from her chair slowly, as if under water and thinks she replied automatically about going to the restroom to the questions being thrown at her by her co-workers. She was still in shock but found herself holed up in a stall erasing her tears with toilet paper. She felt physically ill at the thought of what the media was saying about the incredible guys who made a new life for her possible and saved her.

...

_"The FBI was unable to catch up to them again until they received an anonymous tip leading to a hotel room where the brothers were with their guns drawn."_

Layla knew the rumor of their deaths was just that - a rumor. If they were really dead, she would know. They were good people who sometimes had to do bad things on occasion to get results. She knew from her own experience with them that they felt bad, guilty, and even berated themselves if anyone got caught in the Supernatural crossfire. They just wanted to protect each other, which was natural instinct, but they also had important work to do, families to mend and people to save. They were the noblest of all men because their brave deeds weren't done for attention or fame, they were done out of a sense of duty and obligation to a society who had betrayed and slandered them by parading their picture beside a list of horrendous and disgusting crimes that were in reality misunderstandings due to the world they lived and worked in.

She remembers Dean's struggle with the situation and his obvious pain and distress that he couldn't have done more. He did enough when he offered to pray for her, he restored her faith in man and helped sustain her faith in God. If they were truly dead she would know because they would have the most comfortable and fluffiest clouds in Heaven with her. Those men deserved the royal treatment in Heaven when it's their time and she'll be one of the first to greet them and thank them for saving her faith and trying to save her life.

...

_"They went peacefully but the belief is that it was due to a potential backup plan in the works. It's still unclear the order of the events. "_

"Cassie! I need you to get all the information you can on this explosion in Monument, Colorado in the Sheriff's department and get the stories of the victims for a human interest story. I need a first draft on my desk by lunch."

"But, sir, by lunch? I don't have enough time to research the story and write a draft by that time."

"Well you better find the time because that's your assignment and I want to have it in tomorrow's issue," her boss proclaimed walking away effectively cutting off any further protests.

Cassie growled and was tempted to stomp her foot in frustration. Instead she took a deep, cleansing breath and strolled to her desk, taking a seat.

She had briefly heard about the explosion in passing but had been working on an investigative story involving a local business that was cheating its customers. She had been bogged down with research and interviews and organizing all her data and notes in some semblance of a comprehensive story. She had sent it to the editor yesterday and had no current projects on her calendar so she supposed this would be a nice distraction. Cassie gripped her desktop, easing her chair into place. She wiggled the mouse, waking her computer and typed in her password to get to the desktop.

She knew where she needed to begin. She had to get preliminary information on the situation and do some further digging. She created a list of data she would need, including obviously what happened, names and phone numbers of the victims' families and the local police and fire department for quotes.

She pulled up reliable news sites to obtain the basics. She scrolled through the article, reading and soaking in the information while writing the important tidbits on a pad of paper. Her mind and hand were operating too fast to fully comprehend the meaning until one word immediately paused her brain and hand.

_'Dean Winchester.'_

Her body reacted to the news as strongly as she did emotionally and mentally. Her heart stopped and her palms became sweaty in response to the shock, grief and flood of memories. The mere site of his name next to a date of death sprung tears to her eyes. She swiped them with the back of her hand and lost herself in the photograph of the one man who she truly loved.

She knew they could never have been together, but that doesn't mean she didn't fantasize about it...often. She dreamt of the day he would come back for her and they would build a life together. He could become an investigator and she would continue to work at the newspaper. They would get married in a small, private ceremony and have children...they would have had beautiful children. They would grow old together and die peacefully after a long, treasured life together filled with laughter, adventure and family. Now, that dream was shattered, the miniscule chance it could someday happen was crushed.

She sobbed because she never got the chance to hold him one more time, kiss him one more time, make passionate love to him one more time. Her cheeks flushed with the memory of Dean's embrace and muscular body and the feel of his warm tongue feverishly searching her mouth. The steamy memory made her weak in the knees and teary-eyed.

Dean and his doe-eyed, soft spoken, gentle brother deserved better than this trash and filth that was infiltrating the news. They deserved a dedication worthy of presidents and popes but she would have to tone it down and walk a fine line. She started typing frantically determined to put a new, positive spin for the public on the men who saved her.

...

_"The speculation is that the Winchester brothers shot and killed at least one officer and then tried to escape in the helicopter and died in the helicopter explosion."_

Alice Miller woke up from a drunken stupor on the couch. She passed out the night before with a bottle of vodka in her hand. She straightened up and extended her arms above her head, stretching her shoulders and back. She searched for the remote to turn off the TV when the news report exhibited a picture that was seared in her brain.

It was the image of the anguished, dimpled boy who was there during the worst period of her life, the beginning of her down spiral. Next flashed the picture of the other man who had been present, the strong and protective older boy.

The dimpled one was so good to Max and she could tell he really wanted to save him and could feel the despair rolling off him in waves when he 'failed.' The other boy was sweet, yet intimidating. The way he stood in front of that gun without no thought but of her safety; she still couldn't believe she had witnessed such complete bravery and selflessness.

Ever since her family had died she kept pretenses of togetherness and stability on the outside during the day, but things became difficult when the nights and weekends crept up and she didn't have to pretend anymore. It was during those moments that she would lose herself in a bottle of vodka and would spend time in a daze. She tried desperately to forget that time, the loss and the weirdness of it all but she could never forget those boys. She may be slowly killing herself now, physically, mentally and spiritually with all the alcohol, but those boys saved her life.

...

_"It's unknown if they are at all responsible for the explosion that later took the lives of the others in the building."_

Deputy Kathleen knew of the explosion at the sheriff's office in Colorado. It was the talk of all those in law enforcement. Those were their "law buddies" who died in that explosion, others sworn to protect the law and citizens of America. That wasn't what made Deputy Kathleen really upset over the situation. It was the loss of the brave boys who protected America against evils and did so without expectation or want of thanks and gratification from those they protected. Those boys were heroes and they would be left out of the memorial for her comrades who perished in that explosion even though they did the same work but didn't get any of the credit.

Dean was a strong character who had one soft spot, his younger "cousin"/brother. She instantly connected to him because she could tell how frazzled he was and how he was struggling to keep his need for control in check. He piqued her interest and kept her intrigued during their entire search for Sam and the Benders. When he bared his soul regarding Sam her heart constricted because the pain reflected in his eyes was the same pain she'd experienced regarding her missing brother. She felt an immediate connection to the troubled boy who was fighting so desperately for his family.

Sam didn't abandon her after he had escaped. She knew he was worried about his brother but he didn't even consider leaving her stranded in that dank cage. He didn't know her but he fought for her and put his life in danger. They were the most genuine people she's had had the pleasure of meeting. Letting them go was one of the best decisions she'd ever made and would never look back with regret. They had brought her peace regarding her brother's disappearance and they had saved her life.

...

_"They died in the helicopter explosion making everyone in America breathe easier knowing these cruel and dangerous men are no longer out there to destroy lives."_

"We are the greatest ghost hunting team. We have all the right equipment, the brains, and the personalities; we're bound to get picked up soon for a pilot."

"I know, I'm just frustrated."

"We'll just need to keep at it and keep pitching ourselves to all the networks; we're too awesome not to get picked up."

"Totally. Okay, let's focus, any other stories for the site?"

"Still researching, something maybe in Lake Worth, FL, still checking it out."

"Did you eat all the Pringles?" Harry Spangler asked his long time friend Ed Zeddmore.

"No, we've been out of them for awhile now, I told my mom to pick up some more but she keeps forgetting."

"Man, I so have the munchies for Pringles."

"Man, Florida is too far, my dad won't let me borrow the car for that long, we need to find something around here."

"Too bad those two douche bags burned down the Mordechai house, we could have sponged off that for a long time, and everybody loved that story" Spangler added.

"I know man. They just came in and tried to take over our case."

"Major tools" Spangler said with Zeddmore nodding in agreement, "we are so way better ghost hunters then them."

"No doubt" Zeddmore followed with a scoff.

"Soon we'll be famous and they'll still be handling piddly little cases."

"Yeah" they stated simultaneously, trying to convince themselves that they were indeed better ghost hunters than the men, who they hated to admit (and never did out loud) saved them.

...

_"After the incident in Milwaukee Dean was placed on the FBI's most wanted list and Sam was placed on the list after they escaped from Green River County Detention Center"_

"Michael, honey, will you get your brother? Just put in one of his videos and then you can go back to your homework."

"Okay, Mom," he replied getting up from the small table with his homework spread out on the wood surface. "Come on Davy, let's watch Shrek."

"Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!" Davy shouted while jumping enthusiastically with his arms raised above his head.

Michael helped his brother get seated in front of the TV and turned it on. He shuffled through the stack of DVDs looking for the desired video that would keep his little brother occupied for hours. He grabbed the remote from his brother's small, dirty hands.

Before Michael could change the input on the TV to allow for video the TV displayed a picture of two men whose images were seared into his brain. He didn't listen to the rest of the story because he'd gotten the highlights and his younger brother was beginning to get fussy.

"There Davy, now sit quietly and watch your movie."

Davy nodded with a big grin plastered on his crumb-smudged face.

Michael shuffled back over to his makeshift desk and knelt before it. He picked up his pencil but found that he couldn't concentrate on his math fractions. He instead decided to work on his short story for his writing class.

He told the story of two brave men who arrived in town on a beautiful black dragon that had a powerful roar. The men stayed at the Queen and Prince's castle. The Prince was grateful for the men because he soon learned that they were knights who fought monsters and kept villagers safe.

The Prince had soon discovered that there was a monster preying on the villagers, a monster that sucked out people's souls and left their bodies to slowly die. The Prince's younger brother unfortunately became a victim to this monster. The knights set up a trap, using the Prince as a decoy and they slayed the evil monster with their swords and defeated the monster with the Prince's help - of course. All the villagers who had been injured were saved and returned to their usual selves, including the Prince's pesky, but lovable brother. The Prince now knew of the dangers that existed outside his castle and was scared for quite some time but eventually felt special because he was trusted by the knights with keeping a huge secret.

The Prince remembered how proud he felt because he came face to face with the monster and he was terrified but he stood up to it - for his brother. The knights climbed onto their dragon and with a fierce roar, rode off, never to be seen by the Prince again. The Prince vowed to be the best big brother in honor of the two knights who saved him and his brother.

...

_"A lot of man power went into bringing the Winchesters down and they were finally been caught in their own web of lies, deception, cheating and crime."_

Sarah Blake kicked off her shoes and rubbed her tired and sore feet. Blake Industries had held a charity auction today and she had been responsible for smoozing and charming all the business people. It was for a good cause so she was willing to do it. It took a lot of cajoling and begging on her part to convince her father to throw this charity event and even more effort to get him to agree to donate half the proceeds to charity. fHer father wasn't against helping charity and actually donated often, but like most people he loved money more.

It was a successful night and Sarah couldn't help but smile and feel satisfied knowing that she was making a difference. She changed into her pajamas and washed her face. Feeling relaxed and refreshed she crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. She decided to unwind while watching the local news story on her charity event. She wanted to see her interview, praying she didn't sound stupid.

Pleased with the story and how she sounded and looked Sarah nestled more deeply into the mattress, keeping the television on because she always found it easier to fall asleep with the television glowing and talking softly in the background.

Closing her eyes and trying to answer the call of sleep she was drifting into a peaceful sleep when the television bombarded her subconscious and wrenched her away from the clutches of sleep with two simple yet meaningful words.

_"...Sam Winchester..."_

Sarah shot up and snatched the remote from the nightstand next to her bed and pressed on the volume button, turning it up to hear the full story clearly. After the news had switched to a new topic Sarah turned down the volume mechanically, as if in slow motion. Shock had invaded her senses, vision blurred, and her hearing was clogged. She attempted to weakly shake her head to clear up the fogginess but the only thing she managed to clear was the barrier holding back her tears. Once the gate was opened there was no closing it and deep sobs racked her body and soul.

Sam was such an incredibly sweet, gentle, funny and handsome guy and she related so easily to him. They had a real connection, it was deeper than their mutual losses, and it was real, white hot, non-manufactured chemistry. She thought of Sam often especially since she had recently started dating more. Whenever she was with a guy she felt let down when he didn't give a small, innocent smile framed by dimples and turn his head away in shyness. Or when he didn't have big, bright, expressive eyes that let you know you were his only focus. Or when he didn't make you feel special and cared for just by voicing your name with sincere concern.

Sarah knew Sam had an extreme capacity for love. The way he talked about his girlfriend whom he'd lost and the look on his face when he spoke of her. Also the interaction between him and his brother Dean clearly displayed the depth of this love. Those two said a lot without words and they were so easy and comfortable around each other. She still dreams of the passionate kiss she and Sam had shared. It was raw and fevered, yet tender and emotional. His tongue caressed hers and the way he held onto her face with both his hands said that in that moment he only wanted her and could stay in that moment forever. The kiss was a mind-blowing first kiss and tragically a goodbye kiss. Admittedly in some dreams, the events went beyond the kiss, but what girl would not go there if they were in her place.

Sarah always meant to thank Dean for pushing/coercing Sam to take action. She could tell he only wanted what was best for his little brother and for him to be happy.

That was one of the most frightening, disturbing, eye-opening times of her life. It was memorable partially due to the extremely bizarre events and sights she had witnessed but it was mostly due to Sam and Dean. They were two of the most incredible, good-natured, honest and brave men and they had saved her.

...

The news reporter turned to her tanned co-anchor and said to him _"With family like that, who needs enemies, right?"_ He nodded his agreement and took over to continue with the next story.

"Rosie, what are you doing?" Rosie's mom, Monica, asked her daughter in a playful tone. Her only response back was a giggle and swinging of arms wildly in an up and down motion. Monica slinked next to her daughter and tickled her ribs, reinforcing the giggling fit. "What you got there sweetheart?" she asked. "Are you reading the paper?" Monica asked because her daughter was surrounded by the previous day's newspaper. Rosie waived her right arm and rocked side to side in childlike joy.

"Mama play!" Rosie proclaimed waiving the paper in her mom's face, finding amusement in the simple act of watching her mom make funny faces at her.

"What important story are we reading Einstein?" She picked Rosie up and placed Rosie in her lap and wrapped her arms around her young daughter and laid a soft kiss atop her black curly head. Monica lifted Rosie's arm so she could see the crumpled paper clutched in Rosie's hand. Her heart leapt out of her chest at the sight that greeted her from the paper.

Rosie no longer seemed to possess the power to read people's minds and see their inner thoughts but she still had a rare and uncanny ability to read a situation, she was so vigilant and watchful for an eighteen month old. Rosie had gone stone still, which was unusual for such an active child and stared at her mom with wide eyes. Monica had to admit it was odd that out of all the sections and pages of the paper her daughter chose this one to play with. The one page contained the pictures of the two mysterious men who had rescued her and her daughter from their burning house.

She never even got to ask their names because they had disappeared in the chaos that arrived with the fire trucks and ambulances. She'd never forgotten their faces, after all, they're the reason her little daughter was still alive and growing she thought, rubbing her protruding belly.

"Mommy?" Rosie questioned, pulling Monica from her reverie.

"Rosie," Monica said while folding the paper, isolating the pictures of the two men and held it in front of her daughter. "Say thank you to these men, they saved your mommy and you."

Rosie reached for the paper and placed one small hand on each photo and said, "Tank you."

Monica whispered a soft thank you to the men who saved her family.

**- The End -**


	2. Part 2 Season 2

**They Saved Me – Part 2**

_"Along with Nancy Fitzgerald, Special Agent Victor Henrickson, Special Agent Carl Reidy, Deputy Director Steven Groves, Deputy Phil Amici, and Sheriff Melvin Dodd, it's been confirmed that the two suspects who died in the explosion at Monument, Colorado Sheriff Department were Dean and Sam Winchester," _the petite blonde newswoman reported. Seated behind a large wooden desk, dressed in a slimming dark blue suit she continued. _"They were wanted by the FBI related to several charges, including murder crossing several states."_ Replacing the screen with the newswoman's face is the faces of Dean and Sam Winchester from their mug shots from the robbery in Little Rock, Arkansas.

Ellen was furious! She slammed her glass onto the tabletop and stomped to the television and forcefully pushed in the power button on the small set, causing the rabbit ear antennae to rock and the screen to flicker to black. She had all this anger and no outlet to release it. She wanted to scream or better yet – punch something or someone. Unfortunately, that newswoman whore was not currently available. Ellen knew she was being irrational, that woman was just repeating drabble some uneducated idiot put in front of her. She was not to blame, but still made for an easy target for Ellen's rage.

Ellen was like a mother to her cubs because she considered those boys to be her own. She could clearly recall when those two had strolled into her bar and wormed their way into her life and into her heart. She didn't want to get close to them or allow Jo to get close because of their father's his part in her husband's death, but one glance at their soulful and sorrowful eyes and she was suckered in. Her maternal instincts kicked in and just wanted to comfort and take care of these two motherless and, more recently, fatherless boys.

Initially hearing the news report of Dean and Sam's deaths nearly brought on a panic attack, as her heart stopped beating and tears sprung to her eyes. She fumbled for the phone and with sweaty palms attempted to dial the number twice before she got it right. Firmly pressing the phone to her ear she nervously waited for a connection, pleading "please pick up…please pick up." Finally the phone was answered and she collapsed to her knees, feeling the weight of her giddy relief at hearing the sweet timber of Dean's voice.

"Dean…" Ellen squeaked out, "are you and Sam okay?"

"Yeah Ellen, we are. I take it you saw the news…" Dean answered "We were going to call you, Ellen…" Sam said getting on the phone, "but we had to take care of something first," he unnecessarily followed up with "I promise we were."

Ellen knew he was speaking the truth. They may not view her the same as she does them, but she still had a bond and knew without a shadow of a doubt that they would let her think them dead.

"I know," Ellen told Sam, reassuring him of her faith and love of them, "I'm just really glad to hear your voices and know you're okay."

"We are," Sam drifted off, making Ellen wonder how okay they really were.

"Well, I got to go, Sam. I have a call on the other line. Take care of each other and don't be strangers."

"We won't. Bye, Ellen" Sam said wistfully, hanging up.

Ellen switched over to connect to her caller and was greeted with Jo's hysterical voice.

"Mom, I just saw the news! It said Dean and Sam died in some explosion at a Sheriff station –"

"Jo, honey" Ellen interrupted "I just talked to both of them, they're alive."

"Really? I was so worried" Jo sighed.

They continued their conversation, talking about everything and nothing just reveling in the company of the other's voice and presence.

For weeks afterwards Ellen received several similar calls from different hunters. Some were simply curious and others were genuinely concerned about the fate of the legendary John Winchester's sons. She got a little bit of peace back every time she got to inform someone the information was false. Those two boys have faced so many tragedies and hardships in their young lives, but were still stronger than most others in the hunting community. She knew an abundant number of people owed their lives to those brave boys (herself included) who put their own lives in danger to save others

...

_"Other charges include theft, ID theft, impersonating law enforcement, and grave desecration. Dean was wanted for torturing several women in St. Louis with his brother, Sam, as an accomplice, although it is not known to what extent. They then faked Dean's death to evade law enforcement." _

Lenore wasn't familiar with modern technology even though she'd been around long enough to witness the birth and progress of these new ideas. She much preferred the company of a book and sofa then a television set. It was by chance that she caught the news report, chance or fate, she'd never know which.

She had indulged herself by allowing for a car. It wasn't anything special, quite beat up actually, but still capable of getting her from point A to point B. On that particular day it had decided to disappoint her and broke down near a small diner. She trudged into the diner and resignedly lifted herself onto a stool. Once the cashier appeared she asked to use their phone (because she didn't have a cell phone) to call Eli and ask for a ride and help to fix her car. She ordered a cup of coffee while she waited, ignoring the curious looks of the other patrons. She couldn't really taste it or feel the heat emanating from the liquid, but still occasionally sipped it in an effort to distract herself. A breaking news report flashing on the television over the counter and the image that they prominently displayed to accompany the story brought such shock to Lenore's system that she dropped the cup. It shattered on impact, splattering her and the counter with the scalding hot liquid.

"S-sorry, I-I'm so, so sorry" Lenore stammered to the young, freckled busboy who had come over with a wet towel in one hand and a dust pan and broom in the other.

"No problem ma'am, it's not the first time it's happened and won't be the last" he said wiping down the counter, careful of the jagged cup shards. Lenore simply nodded to the kid and turned her attention back to the television hoisted in the corner of the diner. The spilled coffee was the perfect excuse for having to move to another stool, closer to the TV.

She watched with wide, horrified eyes the toxic sludge that the media was pouring onto its viewers, spewing vile, hateful, and incorrect information into their naïve ears. She knew the truth behind those men, just like they knew the truth behind her. She may have already had a "second chance" at "life" but those men redeemed her. She despised herself for what she was, even though she'd had no control in the decision to be 'turned' and, despite all odds, had overcome her natural vampiric bloodlust. Those men, especially Sam, saw her for what she really was and looked past that, refusing to see her as evil, when that was exactly how she viewed herself. She'd never forget Sam's gentle arms as he'd scooped her up to get her away from that monster, Gordon. In that moment, she felt slightly human and worthy of their good deeds. She'd never gotten the opportunity to appropriately thank Sam and Dean because she was still in a haze of pain when Eli had driven away, leaving that place behind them. Now she knew any thank you would have been inadequate, but still she'll always want to thank the men who saved her.

...

__

"The St. Louis murders are still an ongoing investigation even though Dean was captured in Baltimore. He was arrested for the murder of two locals but he and his brother again escaped capture during transfer to St. Louis to be formally charged for the crimes he committed there."

Detective Diana Ballard was typing up another report. She'd been working nearly non-stop since her suspension was lifted. She was aware of her desperate need to immerse herself in her work, thereby granting herself a legitimate excuse for not getting involved socially. Her last adventure into romance didn't even end badly, more accurately, it had ended horribly. She had only recently gotten back to desk duty while an investigation was performed into the shooting death of her former partner and lover Detective Peter Sheridan.

Diana was also being punished for allowing a prisoner to escape. She knew the top brass needed to blame someone and she was more than willing to take the brunt of their "abuse." She hadn't regretted for one second letting Sam and Dean go, they needed to be out there, making a difference and changing lives. She understood why her bosses were upset because as far as those in law enforcement knew, Dean and Sam were criminals but as she had learned they were anything but "the usual suspects." She never could have anticipated the connection she'd been helped to discover regarding the dead and afterlife.

What she witnessed that day, both the supernatural and the inhumanity in a man she had let herself trust and love, had haunted her ever since. She wouldn't allow herself the luxury of a break down, instead she carried on. She was a strong, smart and independent instead she chose to carry on. She was a strong, smart and independent woman and she refused to let this destroy her. Diana had to admit that part of that strength was derived from the knowledge that two boys, half her age, could handle even more unusual and severe stress and still move on.

Dean had been cocky and confident and Sam was sweet and self assured. They balanced each other perfectly – she could easily compare them to 'ying and yang.' She was pleased that they had each other because it appeared they were all one another had. She prayed that they had done a lot of good since she set Dean free. In fact, she was sure they had been out there improving lives and saving people just like they saved her./em

...

__

"They were later spotted in Milwaukee where they were victims, turned accomplices during a hostage situation. They managed to foil the law again after they knocked out and tied up two swat team members and stole their uniforms, slipping out of the crime scene during the hectic aftermath."

"Honey? You awake?" Bernadette's response to her husband's gentle prodding was to bury her head further into his warm shoulder. Evan tenderly stroked her soft brown hair, sweeping it away from her angelic face. He lightly traced his fingertips down her face and his breath caught in his throat. He almost didn't have this moment and the memories it will give birth to. He nearly lost her to the cancer and then again in the deal with the Crossroads Demon. Evan was still able to be with her because of the two boys who'd put an end to the deal. He had been on death's doorstep but they had pulled a miracle rabbit out of a hat and saved his life.

He had heard of their tragic death on his morning drive to work and had been in a funk the rest of the day. Evan wanted to let his wife know how much he appreciated and loved her so he sent Bernadette flowers and he followed that up by taking to her to the restaurant she'd been dying to try. Evan cringed at his poor choice of words.

He didn't regret the deal; would have made it all over again because she was a better, more deserving person than him. Evan wished no one else would have to experience the debilitating grief and terror of losing someone who made your world complete and worthwhile, who had the power to make you cry and laugh in the same paragraph.

Those two heroic boys prevented him and his wife from suffering that loss and have probably done the same for countless others. Evan dipped his head and leaned into his wife, placing a gentle and loving kiss on her forehead. He pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and placed it over him and his wife and closed his eyes, breathing in her soothing scent, silently thanking the boys who had made this moment possible by saving him.

...

__

"They managed another daring and bold escape after they were caught robbing an anthropology department stealing Indian artifacts in Little Rock, Arkansas. They were sent to Green River County Detention Center before being extradited to St. Louis. They were held there for a week until they assaulted a guard and broke out."

"Come in tomorrow and I'll look at it for you. I've got you scheduled for 9:30…Okay…okay…see you then Mrs. O'Shea" Dr Lee said hanging up the office phone. She turned around to face the patient sitting on the cot in her office. "Sorry about that" she apologized, "one of my regular patients. She stubs her toe and it's a crisis" she explained shaking her head, lightly laughing.

"I know the type, unfortunately, they're everywhere."

"Unlike you hunters, you come in with contusions, breaks and scratches that require stitches and never complain. I could use more patients like you."

"Yeah, we're a tough breed" Jack Brunson replied. "Speaking of hunters, did you hear about Dean and Sam Winchester?"

Dr Lee stopped mid-stitch and looked up to the beefy, muscular man. "No…what?"

"It's all over the news, Doc… they died in an explosion in Colorado." He proceeded to fill her in on the details he'd been able to obtain while she finished her stitches on the jagged gash on his upper arm.

"I've been pulling all-nighters and hadn't had any chance to take a breather so I hadn't heard. That's…that's awful" Dr Lee struggled to find a suitable word.

"It sure as hell is."

"Well, that's everything Jack…" Dr. Lee said handing him a bottle of antibiotics. "You'll need to get them removed in two weeks.

As Jack left the office Dr. Lee went back to her private office/bedroom lately and plopped onto her lumbar supportive chair. She had been physically exhausted and now on top of that she's emotionally exhausted.

After the incident (seemed such a trivial word for what took place) in River Grove she moved her practice to Holts Summit, Missouri, a small town. That's what she was used to and she'd always enjoyed the serenity and friendliness of a small town. It also was centrally located which was good for her new side business. After meeting Sam and Dean she commanded they tell her what happened to her town and refused to let them leave until she got answers she was wanting, knowing she could be intense and a bit scary when she feels the situation warranted it. They took a chance and trusted her and told her what happened (as far as they knew) and what they did for a living. This spurred a desire in her to help hunters who help others, so she made sure the word was spread to the hunting community that she was available to assist them with any medical issues – no questions asked. They had done their part and she'd gotten some stragglers coming in at first looking for help. After that, word continued to get around and she got hunters needing mending on a regular basis. She was thrilled to have a part in this fight and felt special. It was a real tragedy that the two boys who started her on this journey had died. Dr. Lee would be forever grateful to those amazing boys who changed her life, giving it more purpose, sprit, and vitality by saving her life.

...

__

"The FBI was unable to catch up to them again until they received an anonymous tip leading to a hotel room where the brothers were caught with their guns drawn. They went peacefully but the belief is that it was due to a potential backup plan in the works. It's still unclear the order of the events."

"Mommy, you look beautiful," Tyler praised her mother.

"Thank you sweetie," Susan Tucker said finishing putting on her earrings. She turned towards her daughter and swiped her hands down the black dress to smooth out any wrinkles, attempting to calm her nerves. She held out her hands at her sides and asked her daughter, "So…? What do you think Tyler?"

"Perfect!" Tyler said enthusiastically giving her mom two thumbs up.

"Thank you, now go get your jammies on, Charlene will be here soon."

Tyler left the room giving Susan a chance to take a deep breath. This was the first date she'd gone on since her husband died. After he died she was grieving, struggling to make ends meet with managing the hotel. Then, when she'd moved here, she'd gone back to school to finish getting her associate's degree in accounting. She gotten a job at a small local business and met Roger there. After flirting for a while he'd finally asked her out; they were going to an opera – which was a first for her. Lots of firsts tonight...

The time before her date arrived passed quickly, as she greeted the sitter, showed her the Emergency contact list, had given her some basic instructions and finally kissed her daughter goodbye. Before she knew it she was in her seat, lights off and watching and listening to the music, it was enchanting but haunting at the same time. She'd been distracted ever since she read the synopsis of the play. It was about a brace man who saved a woman from peril.

This reminded her of the news she'd been trying to forget all day - the devastating news of the death of Dean and Sam Winchester. Every night she prayed before she went to bed and she'd never forgotten to include them in her prayers. They had heroically prevented every parent's worst nightmare from occurring, the loss of a child. She would never have recovered from that, it might sound melodramatic, but it was true. Susan had often said she never knew how any parent could survive that unbearable and crippling grief. And that almost became her reality.

She shivered at the thought of how empty and desolate her life had almost become. Roger noticed the tremor and made a gesture of offering his jacket to her. She shook her head 'no' and while he went back to watching the opera, she resumes her musings.

Those boys would remain in her prayers. The tone of the prayers would change but she would still pray that they found happiness and love. Before Susan made a concerted effort to pull herself from her dreary thoughts and commit herself to this date, she said a quick prayer of thanks to the boys who saved her life and more importantly saved the life of her daughter.

...

__

"The speculation is that the Winchester brothers shot and killed at least one officer and then tried to escape in the helicopter and died in the helicopter explosion. It's unknown at this time if they are at all responsible for the explosion that later took the lives of the others in the building."

The Angel choir stood around, confused, muttering infused the group, trying to determine if they were needed. They had heard the rumors that Dean and Sam Winchester had died in an explosion. Apparently it was all over the Earthly news. They had prepared themselves to greet the boys with a heavenly greeting worthy of their heroic deeds. They had fresh, golden, shimmering robes that were only reserved for warriors who had put themselves in danger to protect someone else. All the angels spread out and went their separate ways once they were informed it was a false alarm. All that is except for Molly McNamara.

Molly was relieved but at the same time she was slightly disappointed. She had been excited to see them again but she was contented that they were still alive on Earth to continue to achieve greatness. They were only able to execute their destiny if they were on Earth, hunting evil and saving lives.

They had gotten to Molly when it was too late to save her body but not too late for her spirit. She had been trapped in limbo, doomed to repeat the same horrific night every year. Sam was so calm and understanding with her and really helped to minimize and sooth her dread. He didn't talk down to her, viewing her as an equal, despite their different status of life. He truly felt for her, it wasn't pity, she knew he just wanted her to find peace and end this cycle of terror.

Molly could tell that it pained them to have to show her that her husband has moved on and built a new life but knew it was essential for her to be able to move on as well. They were patient with her and she strongly appreciated that they didn't give her any false assurances. They didn't paint some rosy portrait of what the afterlife was in order to get her to agree to give up her presence on Earth. They were honest with her (not counting when they didn't tell her she was dead from the beginning – which she now understood). She wanted to tell them all about the glories of the afterlife and wanted them to share in this incredible experience. She knew though that they were exactly where they need to be. She had learned of their destiny and didn't want to deprive them of it but more importantly she didn't want jeopardize those they are supposed to save.

_..._

__

"They died in the helicopter explosion making everyone in America breathe easier knowing these cruel and dangerous men are no longer out there destroying lives."

As Molly McNamara walked away from the gates she lifted her hand in a slight wave to a friend, someone she had bonded with over the very subject. She left her friend, Madison, to her own ponderings and knew they would meet up later and discuss this new development and common topic.

Madison also had heard the news of Sam and Dean and wanted to rejoice that the previous news was incorrect. She had wanted to see Sam again, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn't his time. They'd had incredible chemistry and she glowed when she thought of their brief but memorable time together. Like her new Heavenly friend Molly, the Winchesters had been unable to save her body but they had saved her soul. She was able to be in Heaven because they had gotten to her in time.

When she had arrived at the Pearly Gates she had asked St. Peter why she was allowed to gain entry when she had murdered people due to her werewolf side. He told her it was because she hadn't enjoyed it. She would have eventually taken pleasure in the killings if she had allowed the werewolf side to consume her, but she was welcomed into Heaven because she'd been selfless and willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of innocents. She had Sam and Dean to thank for that. They'd given her courage she didn't even know she had.

Dean had refused to lie to her and she knew Sam had been lying more to himself than to her. Also, if she hadn't had that last amazing, passionate night with Sam she didn't think she would have been as accepting and agreeable to ending her life. She hadn't wanted to die but she didn't want to become a monster and had Sam and Dean not arrived in her life when they did, she never would have been able to make that difficult choice and therefore be permitted into Heaven.

She felt guilty over having asked Sam to kill her because she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it was for him. He was the only one she trusted to carry out this request. She also thought if he saw how consenting she was to her fate that he would be more willing to accept it, maybe not right away, but in the future. If he saw her face and acceptance of her fate in her final moments he would know that her request and his subsequent actions were justified and beneficial to humans everywhere. Madison also knew Sam had an incredible support system in his brother Dean.

Sam and Dean Winchester had been her saviors, protectors, and defenders of her soul and they saved her by helping her save herself.

_..._

__

"After the incident in Milwaukee Dean was placed on the FBI's most wanted list and Sam was placed on the list after they escaped from Green River County Detention Center."

"I don't like it Kevin. Let's rewrite pages 26-103," Mark said, "and let's add a skinny dipping scene. Also we're doing a name change. The Harrison brothers are no longer going to be 'Steve' and 'Gus,' we're changing them to 'Dean' and 'Samuel.'" Mark hung up the phone not waiting for a response. Mark may be an insensitive, money hungry, step-all-over-you-to-get-to-the-top jerk but he still paid his debts.

He owed a huge debt to the two young men who had saved him while on the set of Hell Raisers II. Naming two characters in a movie after them, in a movie they would never be able to see, wasn't much but it was at least a small memorial. Plus the names 'Dean' and 'Sam' were cool, simple, macho, 'guy-next-door' names and that's exactly what he was looking for.

Since Hell Raisers II, Mark has done quite a bit of research on the paranormal and has become the go-to-guy in Hollywood for horror flicks. Okay, maybe not the absolute go-to-guy but his scripts were definitely getting picked up faster. He'd had a creative burst lately, (partially due to his new lease on life) and has 3 scripts in different stages of production. His career, like his life, had been revitalized. He still couldn't believe that the crap he'd been writing about for so long was actually true, he still shook his head at the notion that ghosts were real that they can kill.

Mark's phone rang, yanking him from his reverie and as Mark picked up to discuss changes on one of his scripts he said a silent thanks to the two boys who saved his career and his life.

_..._

__

"A lot of man power went into bringing the Winchesters down and they were finally caught in their own web of lies, deception, cheating and crime."

"Hey Deacon, did you hear what happened to those scum bags who escaped – they finally got just what they deserved. Hell, if you ask me, it was too kind– they deserved to suffer more. They got off way too easily."

"Yeah Logan, I heard about them. Those two bastards definitely got what they deserved. I would have loved to pay them back myself, it would have turned out completely different," Deacon replied cryptically.

"I hear you man. You definitely deserved to teach them a lesson," Logan smirked, chuckling as he walked out the locker room at what he thought was a crude joke shared among colleagues.

Deacon just ignored his co-worker and continued to get dressed for his shift. He dropped onto the bench in front of his locker, resting his elbows on his knees. He laid his forehead into his open palms and curled his fingers into his hair. He'd heard the news of Dean and Sam Winchester last night on the news and felt tremendous grief and guilt. If his co-workers actually knew the honest truth of his relationship with the prisoners he should be expecting an Oscar shortly for his role as an angry, hateful, and rude guard who had it out for two particular prisoners.

Deacon felt that if he hadn't asked them to help with the prison haunting Dean and Sam may have been able to stay off the FBI's radar longer and wouldn't have gotten caught in Colorado. He felt somewhat responsible for their deaths and it was starting to eat at him from the inside. He had saved John Winchester when they were in the Marines together only to let his sons die years later.

He logically knew his actions had not resulted in their death but that did nothing to ease his self-blame. They had already been on the FBI's list, at least Dean was, when he went to them for help. It's not like he pressured or forced them to help him he tried to rationalize. Sure he did remind Dean (who he had spoken to) that he saved their father but he could still have said 'No.' Who was he kidding? Deacon knew the kid would come, he had an almost unhealthy need to satisfy his father and felt this was one way to accomplish that, he felt he had to fulfill his father's debts even though he was gone. This thinking caused Deacon's guilt to flare up again as his stomach rebelled and he started to retch. Nothing came up however since he hadn't been able to eat breakfast after hearing the dreadful news.

Deacon thought back to their reunion in the prison, he had wanted to grab them each by the shoulders and pull them into a tight, yet manly embrace. He didn't know Dean that well and didn't know Sam at all but still, these were John Winchester's boys! He had felt like he'd known them their whole lives. John and Mary used to send him a Christmas card every year and Deacon even knew that the Winchesters had an appointment for a professional family portrait scheduled for the week after Mary died – that was going to be their Christmas card photo. He'd always remember his dear friend and their times together and he will always remember his boys with extreme fondness due to their bravery, diligence and dedication to their family and their job and the fact that they saved him.

...

The news reporter turned to her tanned co-anchor and said to him _"With family like that, who needs enemies, right?"_ He nodded his agreement and took over to continue with the next story.

Carla was exhausted. She had been running errands all day and was happy to be home to her apartment. She was looking forward to a glass of wine and her salmon fillet, which has been marinating all day. She bumped the door shut with her hip and shuffled through her mail. She dropped the mail onto her kitchen table and removed the salmon fillet from her fridge, placing the bag containing her dinner onto the counter. She strode the few steps to her living room and turned on the TV, appreciating the accompanying noise of the set.

As her salmon broiled she slumped into her couch and put her feet up on her coffee table, giving her aching feet a chance to rest. The story she came in the middle of was about an explosion in Colorado, which killed several people. Carla didn't know why but she felt compelled to watch this story. The reason became evident once they flaunted pictures of two of the people who had died in the explosion – Dean and Sam Winchester. She finally had names to go with the muddled memories of her guardian angels.

They had rescued her from a warehouse where she had been trapped by some tattooed creature who had feasted on her blood. It had been eerie but at the same time kind of pleasant. She had been placed in a dream-like state where her parents were still together and she had a relationship with her father and he didn't have his own separate family that he used as an excuse to ignore her. There were no bratty half siblings who required all her dad's attention depriving her of his guidance and love growing up.

She never got the chance to talk to them because she was barely conscious and had been extremely weak. She could clearly recall being gently carried to a car where she was laid out with her head in someone's lap. The memory was still hazy but she was able to get a brief glimpse of both men through the slits in her eyes that she had to quickly shut because the strain that was put on them by the simple activity.

The ride was fast but what she remembered most was the gentle hushing with every whimper of pain she emitted. She was swept away into the ER and was snatched from the comfort of the arms of her angels. When she eventually became aware of her surroundings she thought she had dreamt the whole episode but a nurse confirmed that she had been brought in by two young men who had left right after they made sure Carla got the appropriate care. No one had any information regarding them and she never got the chance to thank them. She went through intensive physical therapy because she had lost some mobility by hanging suspended for so long, combined with the massive blood loss. She was able to recuperate so well because she believed that there was a plan for her. She had been rescued from the clutches of death because she was supposed to make a difference in the world and that's why agents of God had saved her. She knew it sounded profound but it gave her a reason to get up in the morning and mend herself back together. Now that Dean and Sam are true guardian angels other people will also be able to feel the gentle nature and protection of the two men who saved her.

**-The End-**


	3. Part 3 Season 3

**They Saved Me – Part 3**

"_Along with Nancy Fitzgerald, Special Agent Victor Henrickson, Special Agent Carl Reidy, Deputy Director Steven Groves, Deputy Phil Amici, and Sheriff Melvin Dodd, it's been confirmed that the two suspects who died in the explosion at Monument, Colorado Sheriff Department were Dean and Sam Winchester,"_ the petite blonde newswoman reported. Seated behind a large wooden desk, dressed in a slimming dark blue suit she continued. _"They were wanted by the FBI related to several charges, including murder crossing several states."_ Replacing the screen with the newswoman's face is the faces of Dean and Sam Winchester from their mug shots from the robbery in Little Rock, Arkansas.

"_Other charges include theft, ID theft, impersonating law enforcement, and grave desecration. Dean was wanted for torturing several women in St. Louis with his brother, Sam, as an accomplice, although it is not known to what extent. They then faked Dean's death to evade law enforcement. The St. Louis murders are still an ongoing investigation even though Dean was captured in Baltimore. He was arrested for the murder of two locals but he and his brother again escaped capture during transfer to St. Louis to be formally charged for the crimes he committed there." _

...

Tamara swiped her shirt-sleeve across her forehead and let her arm drop to hang by her side. She stared down at the body that she now had to dispose of. The girl had been pretty in life, mid-20s, a Latina with thick, dark makeup over big chocolate brown eyes and full cherry red lips. Tamara felt slightly sorry but it had come down to her or the demon and it wasn't a difficult choice. She killed demons for revenge, vengeance, and spite. This time she also killed to honor the Winchesters. They had lost their lives to this demonic war. Sure, they started it by opening the gate to hell, but they were still hunters. The hunting community tried to look out for each other, of course there were some rogue hunters or loners but still, the rest were decent enough.

Tamara and her husband, Isaac, had been part of that community and they had loved and thrived in it. The camaraderie and friendships they had developed had been essential to keeping them alive (literally and figuratively). There were always other hunters who understood your unique experiences and were willing to lend their resources and assistance. That was how they had come to know Bobby Singer several years ago. She had terminated all contact with those people once her husband had died. They had been part of her old life with Isaac, now she only had herself to rely on.

The Winchesters, Dean and Sam, had been part of her previous life and by killing a demon in their memory she felt she was officially closing the door on that chapter. They had born witness to the second most traumatic event of her life and she wanted to forget that event and everything and everyone connected to it. She had been furious with them at the time they had forced her to leave that bar because she felt as if she was abandoning her husband. Looking back, not that she did that often, she realizes that they had handled the situation the only way they could because Isaac was dead before she had even stepped into the car and she would have joined him in death had they not rescued her.

She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a tight ball and forget everything, the loss of her daughter years ago and the recent loss of her husband but she didn't have that option. Demons were still inhabiting humans and by striking out and make them suffer the same way she was suffering. She was partly relieved that Sam and Dean died like they had because then Sam would never have to experience the pain of losing a loved one like she had - twice. She had learned of Dean's deal and tried to extend a little help to Sam but knew it was a lost cause. He never would have found an answer and would have had to watch his brother die and she didn't wish that pain on her worst enemy. This way, they died together, no prolonged and lingering pain, of either an emotional or physical nature.

Ever since she'd said her goodbyes to the Winchesters in Nebraska she had gone on a crusade, exorcizing every demon she could find. She wanted to send them all back to hell, feeling some small degree of normalcy, peace and serenity returning with each exorcism. The Winchesters couldn't save her husband but they had saved her life, therefore they've saved every life she has saved since.

...

_"They were later spotted in Milwaukee where they were victims, turned accomplices during a hostage situation. They managed to foil the law again after they knocked out and tied up two swat team members and stole their uniforms, slipping out of the crime scene during the hectic aftermath."_

_"They managed another daring and bold escape after they were caught robbing an anthropology department stealing Indian artifacts in Little Rock, Arkansas. They were sent to Green River County Detention Center before being extradited to St. Louis. They were held there for a week until they assaulted a guard and broke out. The FBI was unable to catch up to them again until they received an anonymous tip leading to a hotel room where the brothers were caught with their guns drawn. They went peacefully but the belief is that it was due to a potential backup plan in the works. It's still unclear the order of the events. "_

_"The speculation is that the Winchester brothers shot and killed at least one officer and then tried to escape in the helicopter and died in the helicopter explosion. It's unknown at this time if they are at all responsible for the explosion that later took the lives of the others in the building." _

Lisa put the noodles onto the meat, sauce, and extra onions mix and then layered onto that the cheese mixture, continuing this process until she had a hearty lasagna ready for the oven. Her son, Ben, sure could put away food, she knew he was a growing boy but sometimes it was ridiculous. He always had seconds and often times heaped thirds onto his plate as well. She would just shake her head and laugh at his insatiable appetite. As she put the lasagna in the oven her mind forced her to think of someone else she once knew who had an endless appetite. Dean Winchester had had an appetite, both for food and sex that seemed to never be quenched. She sat down on the couch and tucked her stockinged feet onto the couch beneath her.

Lisa had been shocked when she opened the newspaper after her ritual morning yoga session and saw the face of her once lover staring back at her. She had hastily stashed that section of the paper under another as Ben walked in to eat breakfast before the bus came to pick him up for school. Fortunately she'd been able to get him out of the kitchen before he noticed that she seemed on edge.

Ben was completely enamored with Dean. He still talked about how cool Dean was. For quite a while it was 'Dean said this', 'Dean did that…' 24/7. It has tapered off but his name still came up. If Ben saw that Dean had died and the trash he was accused of he would be crushed. It would destroy him because he worshipped Dean like other boys his age looked up to professional wrestlers or comic book heroes. He was a hero to Ben, but in Ben's words "with a cool car and jacket instead of a lame, girly flying cape." Ben had changed so much since his encounter with Dean, most noticeably his self-confidence had increased dramatically. He had recuperated from his ordeal with the changeling with incredible resilience. Dean had told her how Ben had taken charge among the kids and helped get them out. She was so proud of her boy and stunned to discover what Dean for a "living." Dean and his brother had saved her son's life and therefore had saved her. She had changed so much since she had had Ben and she loved him with everything she had, he was her life now. If something had happened to him, she didn't know if she would have been able to carry on.

She never could have imagined that the man she'd met all those years ago had such a dark life. He was so carefree and energetic when she knew him, so charmingly boyish. He had an aura about him that drew you to him and captured you with his attitude, looks and charisma; it was a magnetism that no woman could refuse. He'd been so adventurous in the bedroom. The things they did that weekend still make her blush and when she thinks about that one thing in particular…let's just say it requires a panty change. He was gorgeous and she never forgot about him – he was the kind of person who left a strong impression on everyone he came across.

Lisa wanted Dean to stay with her and Ben; they could have settled down and built a life and family together. She could see he was torn. On some level he wanted to stay but his expressive eyes said that he wanted and needed to go more. He had to be with his brother, his real family and they had to continue to carry out their legacy and save people like they saved her son.

...

_"They died in the helicopter explosion making everyone in America breathe easier knowing these cruel and dangerous men are no longer out there destroying lives."_

_"After the incident in Milwaukee Dean was placed on the FBI's most wanted list and Sam was placed on the list after they escaped from Green River County Detention Center. A lot of man power went into bringing the Winchesters down and they were finally caught in their own web of lies, deception, cheating and crime."_

The news reporter turned to her tanned co-anchor and said to him _"With family like that, who needs enemies, right?"_ He nodded his agreement and took over to continue with the next story.

Dr. Garrish was sitting on the bed with the princess bedspread in Callie's room, surrounded by half-filled boxes. He was finally cleaning out her room. He had kept it exactly as it had been when she was seven because for too long he believed that if he cleared out her things it would wipe out any chance she would ever wake from the coma. As a doctor he had known she would never recover, but as a father he held out hope. His heart ached at the loss of his daughter but he was glad that she found peace and redemption. He hurts when he remembers how she ended up in the coma in the first place, astonished that he didn't see how wicked and evil his wife had been. He loved her, kissed her and slept with her after she had poisoned his sweet, beautiful daughter. He felt soiled and disgusted with himself, he had let his daughter down and invited danger and hate into their household. He'll never understand Margaret's motivation and reasoning for hurting his innocent little girl.

Dr. Garrish had gotten boxes a month ago but lacked the courage to put thought into action. He had been reminded recently that he needed to move on as he was again faced with the fact that Callie was truly gone. He'd seen the news reports regarding Sam and Dean Winchester. When they departed he had told them that he hoped to never see them again, this wasn't what he had in mind but he was still disappointed to see them nonetheless. He didn't want to see their photos because it reminded him of his loss (not that he could ever forget) and it also meant that there was other supernatural activity going on and someone else could be in danger or trouble.

Sam and Dean were good boys with good intentions and he felt terrible that they died. He felt even worse because their reputation was being dragged through the mud and people were going to get the wrong impression of them. When he had first met them he found them to be assertive and easy to be around. He was unnerved by Sam when he had accused his wife of being responsible for Callie's coma, but then Sam had confirmed that things he had seen were not only his imagination. He knew then he was no longer alone in his friend. Thanks to Sam and Dean's presence he had gotten to help his daughter find rest and he got to say goodbye to her. They saved him and they saved his daughter's soul.

**-The End-**

Special thanks to everyone who read this story, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
